Dragon Ball AF
by JonnieE
Summary: Five years after the 'Final War', Valdos is back. And this time, he wants everyone in existence to suffer...
1. The Calm before the Storm

Dragon Ball AF  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
  
  
Welcome back everyone! Well, you asked for it, and here it is, the official sequel to Dragon Ball The Final War! It's been five years since Goku's battle against Valdos, and Pan's son Trunks is six years old and in Kindergarten. But Trunks is sad because a bully at school continually beats him up. Trunks requests for his mother to teach him how to fight! Soon, Pan finds out from Dende that Goku and the others have finished God's training and can return to earth! But upon Goku's revival, he will unwillingly bring with him a dark legacy left by Valdos. A legacy that could resurrect him, and plunge the entire universe into darkness.oh, by the way, I decided to name the story DBAF cuz'.I couldn't think of a better title, also there are characters from the "supposed" AF, such as Goshin, S.S. 5 Goku, and more.  
  
  
  
You all know the drill, email me at madms@worldnet.att.net if you've got any FAQ.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Authors Notes.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
First Day of Kindergarten  
  
  
  
Trunks arose from his bed fully rested and ready to begin his day. This was a big day for him after all, it was his first day of school at Orange Star Elementary and he didn't want to be late. He quickly changed into the set of clothes his mother had left for him on his bedpost. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved sweatshirt. He bolted downstairs and greeted his mom as she placed some fresh, piping hot pancakes on the table for him. Goshin sat down on the adjacent seat and removed his CD player headphones. "Yo sis, pass me the syrup!" Goshin yelled. Pan slammed the maple syrup on the table startling him. Trunks quickly wolfed down his breakfast and practically flew out the door. Trunks leaped into the air and called the Nimbus cloud to him. Trunks breathed deeply as he flew through the cool morning air and spotted his school coming into view. He hopped off the cloud when no one was looking and ran up to greet his friend Sam.  
  
Sam waved hello to Trunks; Sam was his best friend after his uncle Goshin. Sam told him that they had a new student in their class. This surprised Trunks a little considering the class was composed of mostly the same kids from their Pre-School. "Yeah it's a girl and she is hot!" Sam spoke excitedly. Trunks' eyes bulged from his head when he saw her walking through the entrance gate. Sam was right, even more so than Trunks had thought. It was Android 18's youngest daughter, she and Trunks were friends. She approached the boys casually. She had long blonde hair much like her mother's; she wore a red ribbon in her hair, and had a blue skirt and white T-shirt on. "Hi guys," she giggled. Trunks could barely keep his mouth closed. He finally managed to give a proper greeting. "H-Hi Amy," Trunks blurted out. Amy giggled again and skipped towards the classroom door.  
  
  
  
Free-play, naptime, and snack went by relatively fast. Trunks had told his mom not to pick him up from school and that he wanted to go to Sam's house. Sam lived much closer to the school and was only three blocks away. But as they walked they had no idea they were being followed. Baxter and his gang proceeded to grab Sam by the backpack and toss him into a bush. Trunks looked up at the group of 5th Graders very frightened. "How much money ya got punk?" He growled through yellow, unbrushed teeth. Trunks shivered and pulled ten dollars out of his pocket. "Not enough kid!" He yelled and grabbed Trunks by the collar of his shirt. He punched Trunks three times in the stomach until he began to cry in pain. Baxter then dropped Trunks and kicked him in the shins while he was still on the ground. "Whadda ya say, next time tomorrow, pipsqueak?" he and his friends laughed before taking off cowardly. Sam finally removed himself from the prickly thorn bush and went help his friend.  
  
  
  
That night Pan bandaged up her son and cleaned his wounds. Goshin stood with his arms folded outside the bathroom door making outrageous rants and threats about the scumbag who messed up his nephew. Pan was getting quite annoyed and frustrated trying to help her son and put up with this idiot at the same time. "Goshin, shouldn't you be getting back home to mom now?" Pan growled. Goshin shrugged and picked up his things. "Kay, all I'm saying is, teach the friggin' kid how to fight!" That's when Pan snapped. She picked up Goshin by the underwear and hurled him out the second story window! Goshin floated above the ground and flew away scared. "Alright, alright, I'm going!"  
  
  
  
This went on for countless weeks. Everyday after school Trunks would be beaten senseless by Baxter and the other bullies. Finally Trunks couldn't take it anymore, and approached his mother with a very unexpected request. "Mom, you know how you're always telling me how strong dad was before he died?" Pan nodded as she happily washed dishes in the kitchen while Goshin danced in the living room with a bandage around his tail from his last window shot put.  
  
"Mom.I wanna learn how to fight! Like dad," he explained. Goshin slipped on the floor and looked over at his sister and nephew in the kitchen. Pan had hoped Trunks wouldn't ask her this. Fighting had brought back a lot of bad memories from the battle with Valdos. The argument went on late into the night until she eventually caved in when he said that he would learn how to fight even if Goshin had to teach him (even though he was much weaker than Pan). "Fine son! We start tomorrow at 5:00 AM, bright and early!" Trunks was overjoyed and slept like a baby that night, awaiting his first lesson.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
An Unexpected Ability  
  
  
  
Trunks stood face to face with Pan in the gravity room. Bulma was very gracious in lending them a training capsule after Pan told her what was going on. Pan had already taught him the basics: left hook, right hook, jab, elbow, palm thrust, karate chop, backhand, fronthand, headbutt, energy attacks, punch, kick, roundhouse, dodge, backflip, frontflip, and flight. Trunks was ready for his first battle. He dashed towards Pan and sent a jab at her face but she jumped to the left and threw back a left hook to the ribs. Trunks bit his lip and let out a few tears. Whether it was on purpose or not, Pan hit a lot harder than Baxter did. Trunks continued the attack and fired his right knee at her stomach; Pan dodged and shot an energy beam at Trunks. Trunks ducked it and landed an elbow into Pan's gut! Pan smiled and grabbed the elbow and twisted it out of her stomach.  
  
Trunks was losing and although he was learning his mom's patterns, he somehow wasn't able to follow or predict her movements. He was in pain and missing when his mom would normally be kissing his wounds and making them better, not causing them. He cried a little at that thought and Pan rushed at him. "Isn't this what you wanted Trunks? You wanted to learn how to fight and now you have to learn how to take it!" She socked Trunks in the face and he fell to the ground with a dull thump. Pan was getting worried, maybe she was pushing him too hard, he was only six years old for God's sake!  
  
Pan's eyes widened to the size of pinballs. Trunks floated above her angrily and lightning began striking him through the ceiling. "No, he can't be.he is!" she thought to herself when Trunks' hair flashed a golden sheen and sharpened dramatically. Trunks let out an ear- piercing shriek that racked the walls of the gravity room! A fissure shot across every angle in the floor and shattered the walls. Trunks felt like a burning flame was ripping him to pieces and could no longer hold in his rage. He screamed once again and his hair sprang upward and exploded into an extremely golden shade. It wasn't possible, it couldn't happen, shouldn't happen, but it was. Trunks had become a Super Saiyan!  
  
His power was unbelievable! Pan might have been getting older, but she wasn't old enough yet to mistake power levels. Trunks' energy was above what Valdos' was five years ago! Trunks stopped hovering and fell to his knees. His hair burst back into its original gray-violet color. Pan ran towards her son and kneeled in front of him. "Trunks! Do that again!" She ordered. Trunks couldn't do anything but breathe for a few moments. "I.I can't!" he panted. "Whadda ya mean you can't? You just did!" Trunks shook his head no again. Pan decided to call it quits for the day, she also wanted to keep him home from school. Normally after their first transformation, a Super Saiyan could change at will. But Trunks was different somehow. It would seem that he could only change when he was in rage.  
  
  
  
Trunks was getting much stronger as the weeks passed on. He could now accurately sense Pan's movements and sometimes even beat her! Trunks could already train in over 100g's, but he still could not control his Super Saiyan powers nonetheless. He had even developed his own attack: the Tri-Sphere. It was a technique where three golden energy orbs would charge into his hands and fire outward, manifested in a wave closely resembling Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon.  
  
Goshin had also given Trunks a few pointers as well. Even though he was kind of weak, he still had some pretty good moves. Soon Trunks was finally ready to take on Baxter and his thugs. He would wait until the next afternoon, when they would surely attack him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Good News  
  
  
  
Baxter walked up to Trunks cracking his knuckles and straightening his shirt. Trunks was nervous, this was what he'd finally been waiting for, a chance to get back at Baxter for over three months of torture. Sam reluctantly hid in a bush not knowing whether to help out his friend or not. Baxter was now right in Trunks' face and ready to deliver the first blow. He sent his right fist flying into Trunks; Trunks ignored his better judgement and caught the hit before it impacted. Baxter practically crapped his pants when he'd realized what had happened. Trunks leaped over him and did a double-reverse roundhouse kick on Baxter sending him flying into the sun-baked pavement.  
  
Baxter turned and attempted to kick Trunks, but again he caught the attack. Trunks let go and uppercut him knocking out several of his teeth and cracking his jaw. The other mob members scattered like a swarm of scared ants. Baxter lay on the ground unconscious and bleeding from the mouth. Trunks had finally done it.  
  
  
  
Trunks thought life couldn't get any better; he was on top of the world. After his stand against the bullies he was recognized as the coolest and the toughest kid in school. Not even the high and mighty 6th Graders dared to mess with him. This reputation followed him for ten long years until he was in High School. Amy was now his girlfriend, Sam was thought to be the second coolest kid in school for being Trunks' best friend, and Trunks was still training and becoming stronger. But one day, his mother came to school to give him urgent news and pulled Trunks from fifth period quite forcibly.  
  
Pan flew with her son heading to Dende's lookout. It turns out; that Goku and the others had finally finished they're training under God in the Spirit Realm. God told Dende that if they traveled to Namek and used the Namekian Dragon Balls, they would be able to bring everyone back to life! Trunks was thrilled that he would finally be able to meet his father, and Chi-Chi, Ox-King, Goshin, Videl, Bra, Bulma, Master Roshi, Amy, Android 18, and Marron were overjoyed to be allowed to come along on the voyage.  
  
  
  
"Paparunga, paka, nobleana, poporempten, saratae." Dende chanted calling Porunga from his slumber in Namek's core. They only needed one of his three wishes: "bring back all the good people who died during the battle with Valdos!" Porunga was happy to grant the request (well not really happy, you all know how the dragons are). A majestic portal opened in the wake of the glowing Dragon Balls. Out of it walked Goku, Gohan, Goten, Brolly, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Chautzio, Ubuu, and Yamcha. The families that were happily reunited at last exchanged hugs, kisses, embraces, and tears of joy and love.  
  
  
  
Trunks Senior and Pan decided to fool around that night to celebrate, and since their son was off on a date with Amy. Trunks couldn't believe how strong his little man was. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree as they say. Trunks held his loving wife passionately that night and talked for hours in bed just like the night they had before their separation. They both wished that the moment could have lasted forever.  
  
  
  
Things were very bad. On their way home from a movie, Trunks and Amy had been confronted by Baxter in a dark alley, obviously drunk and carrying a Wellington M3 double-barreled western style shotgun with twenty-two inch gauge shells and weights to reduce recoil. Amy had almost passed out at the site of the weapon, Trunks was scared as well for Amy's safety. Baxter lurched forward and haphazardly aimed the gun at her. Trunks didn't have enough time to yank the gun out of Baxter's hand before he fired. Trunks leaped into the line of fire and took the shots for Amy. Amy shrieked in horror as she spotted six bullets spray from Trunks' back, the other nine had only bruised his chest.  
  
Trunks tried to hold the bubbling blood in his mouth but failed. He looked up and saw Baxter taking aim again. Trunks suddenly stopped feeling pain or fear, and felt anger. He immediately lost control of his muscles and merely watched as his body pulsated and ripped through the lining of his sweater. His hair burst into powdery flashes of golden dust and soon was shooting lightning from its tips. Baxter fired and each bullet crushed on impact. He backed away slightly but Trunks was already in front of him and breaking the shotgun over his knee. Trunks couldn't control his movements and lay stupefied as his hands used the Tri-Sphere attack and vaporized Baxter, leaving nothing more than smoldering ashes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Impossible Scenario  
  
  
  
It had been a hectic night. The police had categorized the Baxter incident as a freak accident but were clueless to why they couldn't find the body. Amy and Trunks were both taken to the hospital for observation. Trunks wasn't injured too badly, mostly flesh wounds due to how off Baxter's aiming was. Trunks thanked all that was holy that Amy was okay, she had been scared shitless by the encounter, but she would be fine.  
  
Goku lay in his bed that night dreaming of the horrible tragedy. He couldn't get it out of his head even in sleep, until a mysterious voice contacted him in his dreams.  
  
You can't escape me Goku.  
  
"What? Who are you?"  
  
You know who I am; you can never destroy me!  
  
"No.it can't be."  
  
Hmph! You really thought you had beaten me? You are stupider than I thought.  
  
"No! Get out of my head!"  
  
Sorry, but you are mine now! You humiliated me all those years ago, and now I'm going to return the favor Grandulas!  
  
Goku tossed and turned in his sleep screaming out in pain. He felt as if a dagger was digging through his brain and scrapping at his skull. He could hear an extremely loud, high-pitched ringing in his ears that would not stop. Goku jumped from his bed clutching his temples in anger and frustration, he could feel cool blood oozing from his scalp as he dug at it fiercely trying to stop the agony. Chi-Chi had already awoken and was screaming at the site of what was going on. Goku's hair flared from black, to blonde, to dark yellow, to a very long gold, then to a slightly long, straight up, golden tinge. His eyes had vanished and dark red rings surrounded his eyelids. Goku crouched and then burst through the ceiling and took off towards North City.  
  
  
  
Goku landed in the middle of a plaza square in the midst of a large crowd of consumers. Goku narrowed his empty eyes and let loose a sonic boom that shattered all the glass, stone, rock, cement, and buildings within a ten mile radius! All that was left of where Goku stood was a deep crater where North City used to lay. Fire and destruction riddled the disturbed earth for miles; no one survived the sudden Armageddon that had befallen them. Goku looked up curiously to see Gohan; Goten, Trunks, Trunks' son, Vegeta, and Pan arrive in the air after a frantic call from Chi-Chi. They landed facing him and were mind-boggled at the destruction Goku had caused. Gohan paced forward silently attempting to talk to Goku.  
  
"Dad! What's wrong with you? What happened?" Goku gave no answer; he just stood silently awaiting Gohan to shut-up. Goten and Trunks Senior exchanged nervous looks of worry. Goku assumed a fighting position and Gohan followed. Gohan crouched and increased his power to Super Saiyan 4. Goten tried running forward to break up the fight but Vegeta snatched him by the collar of his shirt and solemnly shook his head no. They stared on.  
  
Gohan took a giant leap towards Goku and belted him across the face with a vigorous left hook! Goku felt nothing and retaliated with ten backbreaking shots to Gohan's right side. Gohan gasped in sudden short waves of anguish. Goku then cracked his elbow across Gohan's neck and nearly broke it. That settled it; Goten and Trunks lined up side by side and began the infamous fusion dance. Gohan reached his hand out in protest and even managed a choked plea of resistance. Gotenks emerged from a golden cloud of energy and threw himself at Goku using the Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Goku absorbed the ghosts and roundhoused Gotenks so hard he split back into Goten and Trunks.  
  
Vegeta was preparing to enter the fray when all of a sudden; Goku fell to his knees and began screaming at the top of his lungs. Goku yelled out in ferocious agony and repeatedly crushed the sediment with his fists.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stop it! You can't win!  
  
He looked into the dark stormy sky and roared ominously until his Super Saiyan powers left him and he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
  
  
Goku awoke dazed and confused looking up into Dende's worried eyes. He sat up and immediately felt a sharp pain in his spine. Goku rubbed his sore back and realized that everyone was at the lookout watching him. Goku remembered nothing and had a headache like a son of a bitch. Goku opened his mouth to speak but felt his throat raw from swallowing and spitting up blood? He glanced over at Vegeta and saw that he was tearing away the remains of a broken tooth from his jaw and adjusting a broken rib. Gohan approached Goku wearily and began to explain.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Resurrection  
  
  
  
Goku was destroyed. He clutched his sobbing eyes and cursed himself for even being capable of killing those innocent people. His friends comforted him and tried to make light of the situation but it was of no use. Dende had explained what was going on, Valdos, those last words he had enchanted before he died was a spell being cast. He cursed that if Goku were ever to reemerge in the living world that he would live on inside of him. It disgusted Goku to know that Valdos was infecting his mind and could control his actions at any moment- -Goku's head completely spun around until it was facing backwards! As if on cue Valdos worked his black magic and tore Goku apart from the inside. Goku screamed and pounced the tiled floor shaking the entire palace. Goku exploded with rage and materialized into Super-Saiyan 4 form. Pure dark energy consumed him and was making him become Valdos. Goku tried to hold control of his mind and could hear Valdos' insidious voice inside his deafening ears.  
  
You can't win! I rule you now! I rain supreme, you are nothing but a worthless maggot, and you will perish under my power! Not even God can help you now you wretched bastard!  
  
Goku imagined what would happen if he let Valdos take control again, he pictured what he would make him do to his family and friends, what he would end up doing to the earth. And he might get control of Goku permanently this time! Without thinking Goku ripped and clawed at his bare chest stupidly thinking Valdos would just leave. Miraculously, he was right.  
  
  
  
Valdos appeared before Goku and the others. Goku's fur and hair were now a glossy silver and he wore a skirt like garment around his waist with peculiar markings embroidered around it. Valdos was very different in appearance. Most of his cloak was burned away except the shrouded hood. His bare arms and chest had deep scars all around; he also had a jagged looking red scar above and below his right eye. He also had a hovering gray, flat rectangle beside him instead of a scythe. It had a slit in the bottom and a red energy blade was flourishing from the opening.  
  
Valdos laughed maniacally and rested his gleaming eyes on Goku. "I thank you Goku, you were quite a good host body for a while," he spat sarcastically. "If anything it was a weak outer shell!" Goku grit his teeth and cursed releasing Valdos from his body. The others had already powered up to their strongest Super Saiyan levels and were preparing for a bloodbath. "You may not have realized this Goku but while you were training with God, my power level was tripling every day of your death, alas I could not manifest my amazing new strength until now. Did you know my power level now exceeds one trillion?"  
  
Goku froze like a water droplet in a snowstorm. "No way.h-he's bluffing, no one could be that strong, no one!" Valdos didn't just have his poker face tattooed on; he was dead serious. Goku couldn't deny it, Valdos was as strong as he was claiming to be. Everyone charged up their strongest attacks and aimed at Valdos, Goku tried to tell them to run away but he was too late. Valdos dodged every hit without even moving. Vegeta dashed forward and aimed his fist high into Valdos' face. Valdos grabbed it a centimeter from impact and quickly crushed Vegeta's hand. Gohan and Goten both used a Kamehameha to try and help Vegeta but Valdos deflected them sending Gohan and Goten out of the fight.  
  
Trunks and his son ran up and repeatedly attacked Valdos in the back and chest but did no damage whatsoever. Valdos threw his right fist backwards landing it in Trunks' face! Trunks Jr. could feel the temperature of his blood rising and saw the veins appearing in his pulsating arms. He leaped into the air and somersaulted, he landed in front of Valdos and released his energy. He vanished in a dark cloud of smoke then reappeared in Super Saiyan form and kneed Valdos in the stomach followed by an elbow to the skull and a headbutt to the ribs!  
  
Valdos stumbled a little and swayed from side to side, he wiped a drip of blood from his mouth and fired a thin beam of fire through Trunks JR's neck! The remaining fighters were all paralyzed or buried under smoldering debris. Goku was the only one left standing; he pressed his hands together for a Kamehameha when he felt a sharp pain rip through his back. Goku tilted his head downward to see Valdos' new weapon incased in his side. Goku continued on and through a blood filled mouth managed to speak. "Ka.me.ha.me." Goku paused and winced in pain as he felt the wound deepen and the blade grow hotter and sharper. Goku collapsed onto his feet when part of his backbone finally gave way and melted due to the intense heat of an energy burst from the weapon's tip. Valdos removed the energy blade and Goku sprang his arms up into Valdos' face. "Haaa!" Goku screamed sending a towering blast through Valdos and vaporizing the upper levels of the lookout! Valdos cocked his head away from the wave and floated in the air high above the palace. "You know Goku I have quite an interesting new power I neglected to reveal," Valdos spoke still rising. Goku was barely listening; he was dumbfounded by Valdos' effortless evasion of his attack.  
  
"You see I have the power to manipulate time, and use it to my advantage. I can travel through ages of history, parallel worlds, alternate dimensions, and so on. And I can destroy it just as easily." Goku's eyes widened in shock as he listened on. "I can even make separate times flow into each other! I can cause utter chaos and madness, all I have to do is open the gate, and off I go!" Valdos waved his left hand queerly and expended a green force field around it. The flourishing energy eventually grew bigger and darker until it was a swirling vortex resembling a black hole. Goku sprinted into the air after Valdos firing rapid energy waves. They appeared to be going right through Valdos as if they were nothing but air? He hovered deeper and deeper into the portal and Goku followed. Goku fired the most gigantic Kamehameha he could manage but it warped and soon vaporized within the wormhole's magnetic field. Valdos all at one vanished in a bright explosion of lightning and the gate gradually began to close. Goku could feel his eyes growing weary and his muscles tiring, he thought he could feel his entire left side go numb before he completely blacked out.  
  
  
  
Goku walked down the familiar Capsule Corp. hallway, he saw Vegeta and the others watching Bulma type away on a computer. They had all been healed by Dende after the fight and brought back to Capsule Corp. Goku asked how long he had been asleep and Bulma answered three days. Goku was overwhelmed with fear and worry. Bulma explained that the reason Goku had been so badly injured in the battle was the rays from the time portal. The gravity contained inside was over sixty million times earth's gravitational field! Valdos wasn't lying about how strong he had become, and if Goku had been inside the gate for another ten seconds his whole body would have liquefied!  
  
Goku looked at his body and realized he was no longer in (what he now called) Super Saiyan 5 form. This form could only be achieved from S.S. 4 in a moment of great pain and anguish, instead of anger. Goku walked over to Bulma and began to speak. "Bulma I think I know where Valdos is going, I need you to build a upgraded version of Future Trunks' time capsule, one that can travel between dimensions and can withstand the gravity inside that vortex. And I need it by tomorrow!" "Sorry Goku but I couldn't build that in one night if I tried!" Bulma replied laughing. Goku grit his teeth and rammed his fist through Bulma's computer screen almost giving Bulma a heart attack!  
  
"Bulma listen up! There's no trying you have to! If I'm right about where I think Valdos is going than we have to beat him there fast! Bulma gulped loudly and could do nothing but nod yes. "Good, I need to go talk to God," Goku spoke before dematerializing in a cloud of smoke.  
  
  
  
Goku floated with God in his chamber, contemplating what to do. God had no way of helping his children through this battle. All that God could do was allow Goku to be able to open the gateway Valdos had opened linking the other worlds. The time portal he had passed through wasn't the normal one Future Trunks had used. Goku hoped that Bulma would be done with the ship soon. Goku had a strong hunch that Valdos was headed to one of two places: the beginning of time, to make sure it wouldn't happen, or during the war between Satan and God. There wasn't much time left.  
  
  
  
Bulma had amazed Goku and the others yet again. The machine was not only built and ready to go, but she had also prepared a special serum to inject in them that would allow them to survive longer outside the vortex. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Goshin, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Brolly, Tien, Chautzio, Yamcha, Ubuu, Trunks, Pan, Trunks Jr., and Amy were going. They all had their things packed and were preparing to leave. Trunks Jr. and Amy held hands tightly as they boarded nervously. So did Trunks and Pan. This was much like the situation last time, only the odds were stacked much higher in Valdos' favor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Separation  
  
  
  
It was a cold, dark night. The vortex was lonely and unforgiving. Gohan was at the controls and becoming very drowsy, he had been flying for twenty-four hours straight! No one spoke, no one thought, hardly anyone even moved. Everyone was too paralyzed with fear to do anything. Except Goku of course. The only thing he could think about was why Valdos was the way he was. Why was he so evil? What had done this to him? Maybe it was his choice, or maybe not. All Goku knew was if there were any trace of human still inside him, he would find it. The ship rattled and jumped a little, most likely due to turbulence.  
  
Everyone was becoming lightheaded and beginning to drift into sleep. Gohan put the ship in autopilot and left the controls to join the others in the bunker. Krillin had prepared some midnight snacks for everyone and put them on a tray. Krillin casually walked into the bunker with Piccolo preparing to serve. As Piccolo lightly stepped he saw a peculiar red dot on the floor and ceiling.Piccolo dropped the food instantly and tackled Krillin and Vegeta to the ground! A split second later the outer hull of the ship exploded sending giant pieces flying everywhere! Valdos leaped inside through the hole. Just like the Titanic, the ship began splitting and bending in half until it shattered into two separate pieces!  
  
Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Trunks Jr., Amy, Piccolo, Ubuu, Tien, Yamcha, Chautzio, and Vegeta all went flying into the vortex and soon vanished in a burning cloud of light. Goku remained hanging onto the edge of the still floating half of the ship desperately. Valdos stood watching him, debating whether or not to let him fall or kill him. Goku aimed one bruised arm upward at Valdos' face and charged up an energy blast. Goku fired not knowing that the extreme gravity would send the wave back at him and cause him to spiral into the depths of the wormhole. Valdos watched as Goku disappeared into the dark oblivion. Feeling a sense of accomplishment, he released his cape blowing in the violent wind, and shot out a protruding pair of bat-like wings that carried him off into the horizon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 6.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Stranded  
  
  
  
Gohan tried as hard as he could to steady himself as he hurtled through a cloud-filled sky. He had no idea when or where he was, that fall from the ship could have sent him anywhere and any place in history! Or worse, he could be in an alternate dimension or parallel world. Gohan felt friction building on his back and his body temperature begin to rise significantly. He continued trying to turn in mid-air but was falling way too fast. Finally after turning Super Saiyan he righted himself only to meet face-first with a floating base of some sort. Gohan wished he had been able to turn sooner; he now had some broken ribs and a couple of bruises from the fall. But if he didn't turn when he did, he might've shattered his spinal cord.  
  
Gohan finally found the strength to get up and marveled at the amazing sunset in the distance. He was obviously on a small gas planet nearby to a star; he had landed on some kind of control station. It had a three-yard long base with a large overhang and a radio tower. The only food there was, were some applesauce, a few cans of olives, and some old tuna. If he divided the food evenly, he'd have enough for two days. Gohan had to formulate a plan, and soon. Gohan observed his surroundings and found a megaphone, some electrical wires, a half-empty canister of rocket fuel and.wait! Rocket fuel, a megaphone, Gohan was a genius at these kinds of things and was slowly developing a plan. After an hour, Gohan loaded the remaining rocket fuel into the bottom of the base's engine, used the electrical wires to tie the megaphone to the engine, and was ready to go.  
  
Firing up the engine would propel the base into the sky, the sonic boom of the engine would be filtered through the megaphone causing the wires to short circuit and fry the base's CPU. Then Gohan would fire an energy attack in the air after the CPU would explode firing a pulse magnetic charge upwards. The resulting crossfire would reopen the time gate for ten seconds. All Gohan needed to do was find some way to ignite the rocket fuel. He couldn't use an energy wave because it would be too strong and destroy his makeshift ship. Gohan heard a peculiar noise in the distance.  
  
Out of nowhere a fleet of alien ships careened towards the base and took fire! Gohan instantly put up an energy field. Someone had found out Gohan was here! Gohan left the shield behind (knowing if he let it down they'd destroy his only way off the planet) and turned Super Saiyan. Gohan flew onto one of the armored, spider-shaped aircrafts and yanked the pilot through the hard metal. Gohan threw the man off the ship and leaped onto another, this time he powered up a Destructo Disk and lanced off its wings. There were five remaining ships; Gohan could take them out with one blast. Gohan fired an attack he hadn't used in a while, the Masenko. Gohan let loose destroying all but one. This one was spiraling towards his base. Gohan quickly snapped a blast at it with his finger and just barely saved the ship.  
  
A fiery spark of some sort must have gotten into the thruster, because a few seconds later the ship took off at incalculable speeds upwards! Gohan burst into S.S. 2 and barely caught the base as the portal slowly opened and swallowed it. Gohan held the radio tower frightened as the ship jumped and rattled through the vortex; finally Gohan could no longer keep his grip and fell off.  
  
  
  
The ground shook lightly and small dust particles hurtled into the air. Krillin arose from the ground half buried in sand. He looked around curiously and found Piccolo staring off into the landscape. "Hey Piccolo! Where're the others?" Krillin asked worriedly. "They're not here. That attack Valdos made on us sent each of us into a different timeline or dimension." Krillin grit his teeth and widened his eyes. Piccolo saw slight panic in Krillin's face so he told him what he had found.  
  
"Krillin, we're on Namek. One week before my brother and family were killed in the storm." Krillin gulped loudly and was pondering what to do. The most logical answer was to find the Nameks. But that was easier said than done. They decided to split up and see what they could find.  
  
  
  
Master Roshi laid at Valdos' heels bleeding to death. He looked up with tired eyes and cursed the abomination. "Valdos.Goku and the others.will come-back! And defeat.you!" "Oh really?" Valdos questioned. "The way I've handled things so far I don't think they're ever coming back." Master Roshi punched the ground and cursed under his breath. Valdos used some sort of black magic and his new rectangular weapon transformed into a large switchblade. Master Roshi's eyes lit up with fear under his shattered sunglasses. Valdos without hesitation lifted the blade behind his head and swung it with all his might.  
  
  
  
They had found one Namek village. The others they ran across were barren and deserted. The Nameks welcomed Piccolo and Krillin with open arms and invited them stay at their village. A few hours later there was a campfire going and they were all feasting on the delicious Ajisa plants. Piccolo decided not say his real name in front of them because he noticed a small Namekian boy by the name of Piccolo, as well as his brother Pikkon. The village elder Katatsu was telling a Namekian tale of old as the others gathered around in a circle. "Brothers, I will retell the legend of Fuiwizakan Olimae." In English it meant "Nameks of Fusion." Krillin and Piccolo were puzzled by this and listened closely.  
  
"Long, long, ago there were a race of Nameks who had a hidden power that only manifested itself in the hearts of great evil. They were known as Super Nameks, they terrorized Namek for many generations until three wise elders banned together to create a new form of fusion known as Nanatarra. It is said that creating a series of Tai-Chi-like movements followed by a spiraling twirl with arms folded across the chest did the dance. More movements were performed followed by another spiral, and then the two Nameks involved in the fusion would immediately engage in a quick sparring session, then join hands and bellow 'fusion!' This fusion technique was much more beneficial than our conventional ways, since it wasn't permanent, the two could decide when to unfuse, and it dramatically increased their powers.  
  
"But the Namekian elders also invented three fusion relics to use in the dance: the Triangle of Fusion, the Diamond of Fusion, and the Ring of Fusion. It is said that the triangle can fuse three people and multiply their powers by ten. The diamond can fuse four and multiply their power levels by quadruple! No one is quite sure if the ring truly exists, but it can fuse any amount of beings, and some say it will make their power infinite! Using these, the elders finally drove away the evil Nameks and our planet saw peace once again."  
  
Piccolo and Krillin made note of this legend for future reference, as it seemed important and could prove to their advantage in the coming battle. After that they all decided to rest and relax. Piccolo had already requested to use the Namek's Dragon Balls to take them back into the time hole, but they wouldn't be active for another three days.  
  
But unknown to the people of Namek, a storm was coming in exactly three days, the one that would threaten to wipe them out and destroy their beautiful planet. Piccolo knew this however, and him and Krillin were secretly preparing.  
  
  
  
Piccolo and Krillin woke up to see hurricanes and massive title waves ravaging the land outside. Nameks ran and feared for their lives as they attempted to escape the absolution that had befallen them. Piccolo and Krillin frantically got as many Nameks to high ground as they could then turned their attention to the storm. Piccolo and Krillin both fired energy waves at the dark clouds vanquishing them upon impact. Piccolo fired a Special Beam Cannon attack at the tornadoes, which inhaled them until vaporization. Krillin used an enormous heat blast that evaporated most of the oncoming waves of seawater.  
  
Finally the deadly storm had vanished and Piccolo and Krillin were worshiped as heroes. Katatsu motioned for the two Namekian boys to retrieve the Dragon Balls. Piccolo approached Katatsu, his father, cautiously. "Oh brave warriors from space, how can we ever repay you?" Katatsu asked Piccolo warmheartedly. Piccolo sighed and answered the difficult question. "Katatsu, I must tell you who I really am.I am your son, from the future," Piccolo chanted solemnly. Katatsu caught his chest and flinched a bit. "Father, in the future there is a being of immeasurable evil named Valdos. He threatens to destroy everything in the universe if my friends and I do no defeat him. We have nowhere near enough power though. What I'm about to ask may be difficult, but it must be said. Krillin and I need one of the fusion relics."  
  
Katatsu contemplated this thoroughly. On the one hand, the relics were part of their heritage and a part of who they were as Nameks. But on the other hand. "Please father, if you don't give at least one of them to us then the entire universe will be destroyed." After several minutes of weighing options, Katatsu finally agreed. He mentioned the relics being inside a sealed mountain miles away. When the Nameks summoned Porunga, they asked him to give Piccolo and Krillin the Diamond of Fusion. The second wish was to relay a message to all of the members of their party that had been scattered throughout time. The message read:  
  
To whoever receives this Letter,  
  
This is Krillin and Piccolo, we are fine, and we have something that could prove useful against Valdos. If any of you are on Namek, ask the elders about the "fusion relics" and the Nanatarra form of fusion.  
  
Piccolo & Krillin  
  
The third and final wish was to send Piccolo and Krillin spiraling back into the time warp, in the hopes of meeting up with the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 7.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Goku's Revelation  
  
  
  
Out of all the others, Goku imagined that he had been sent to the most ironic of places. Goku had been zapped to the day the human tribe had created a mutiny against Valdos when he was still alive. Goku watched in horror as villagers hacked away at Valdos and gave him permanent scars all across his body. Valdos screamed in agony as he slaughtered the pore defenseless people until there were no more. Valdos tore the dark cloak off of a fallen man and draped it around himself.  
  
Valdos approached the only living human, a tall, slender woman. Goku couldn't hear them from his position. But he saw Valdos down on his knees and perhaps begging to her. She ran away in fear and disgust. Goku closed his eyes before almost witnessing Valdos murder the woman with his bare hands. Valdos then collapsed onto the now blood encrusted earth and cried himself to sleep.  
  
Goku knew now what had turned him evil, what had scarred his tortured mind. Valdos wasn't truly evil, in a sense anyway. He was just, misunderstood. But Valdos couldn't be forgiven for taking his madness to such extremes. Even if his reasons were just. Losing a loved one and causing a massacre is enough to drive any normal man insane. Future Trunks was evidence enough. Goku had only one thing left to do: confront Valdos and set free his mangled soul, so he could never hurt anyone again. Or want to. But first he had to find a way back to earth in his own time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 8.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Vegeta's Loss  
  
  
  
An extremely vast desert on a healed earth suddenly became home to thousands of small craters and one gigantic one only hours ago. Shattered pieces of a ship littered the pockmarked land. The large crater had a fourth of the ship imbedded in it. A small blotch of sand near it appeared to be dyed red? A ravaged arm punched itself from the suffocating sand. Vegeta's cut and bleeding head breached the surface. He wondered why he couldn't move his left arm, and why he couldn't feel his legs. Vegeta tried with all his might to dislodge the rest of his body from the sand but could not. Vegeta concentrated and released a bellowing cry and emerged into Super Saiyan. He yanked himself out, and dragged himself out of the crater so he could examine his wounds.  
  
It was bad, really, really bad. Vegeta's lower body had been crushed under a section of the ship after impact with the ground. He had cuts and bruises all around, but the worst was a dislocated arm (easily fixable, he done so many times), and his legs were practically holding on by a thread. Eighty percent of the skin had been ripped or torn off, muscle was punctured or smashed, both legs were broken, and there was an unstoppable flow of blood. With exerting as little power as possible, Vegeta popped his dislocated arm back into place with much pain. Vegeta now began dragging his broken and tattered body across the seemingly endless sand dunes. The sand surely wouldn't help, but maybe the cool morning air might begin to clot his wounds.  
  
  
  
Vegeta had been moving for six hours straight, he had gotten about nine miles, a thick line of blood followed him all the way. Vegeta was feeling very weak from the blood loss and didn't have the energy to go on. Vegeta could only think of one more thing to try. Vegeta removed a flashlight from his pocket and bit down on it hard. He tried as hard as he could to hover above ground. Vegeta gently set himself down on his feet standing. He probably stood for two seconds wobbling. His right leg gave way and the upper and lower leg bones snapped in half! Vegeta fell to the earth face first and screamed in unimaginable pain and torture.that was the last time Vegeta ever used his legs again.  
  
  
  
Trunks flew through the air happily. He loved everything on earth now. Everything was so peaceful with the Androids gone and done with. Trunks flew across a desolate desert and enjoyed the humid breeze through his long lavender hair. He stopped short when he spotted a red spot in the sand. Trunks flew down to it and picked up a handful and let the sand seep from his hand. There was blood left after all the sand had fallen back down into the dune. Trunks worriedly dug through the sand and nearly fainted when he came across the beaten body of his father.  
  
Trunks quickly slumped him over his back and headed back for Capsule Corp. He was unconscious and had lost two thirds of his blood supply. Trunks was glad he had found him when he did, if he had arrived any later, Vegeta would've bled to death.  
  
  
  
Vegeta awoke the next day in the Capsule Corp.'s hospitalization room. Bulma and Trunks explained what had happened. They had to amputate Vegeta's legs and give him cybernetic attachments. Vegeta told them the situation with Valdos and that he needed to get back to his own timeline. Unfortunately, Bulma had destroyed the time machine, seeing as there was no more use for it since the Androids were gone. And she didn't have enough money to buy the parts she needed to rebuild it. But there was hope, Trunks and Vegeta could enter the coming World Martial Arts Tournament and win the prize money to by the parts they needed.  
  
Trunks trained Vegeta on how to use his new legs in the coming week and prepared for the tournament. Finally the day came and Vegeta and Trunks both passed the test to win a slot in the competition. Most of the fights went by quickly and Vegeta and Trunks breezed through their matches. They almost thought they'd end up fighting each other in the final round! Vegeta drank a bottle of cold water while watching the matches go by. Vegeta spotted Spopovitch and Yamu in the dugout-like corner.they both had calligraphic M's on their foreheads! Vegeta dropped his bottle in fear and astonishment. "No.it can't be.Babidi, he must be here collecting energy for Majin Buu!" Vegeta wasted no time and burst into Super Saiyan. He sprang forward and with a Big Bang attack, vaporized the two wizard slaves. Trunks demanded to know what was going on, but Vegeta only grabbed him by the arm and took off from the arena.  
  
Vegeta filled Trunks in on the incident with Majin Buu and Babidi; they headed for where Babidi's ship was docked. There it was, poking out of a circle of disturbed earth. They broke down the doors and fought their way through the different levels until they reached Babidi and Dabura.  
  
Babidi used his telepathic magic and found out who Vegeta was. Babidi spread his arms outwards at Vegeta and powered up some sort of magic attack. "Well Vegeta," he began. "How would you like to become my slave?" Vegeta backed up and clenched his teeth. "Well too bad!" Babidi released a burst of energy surrounding Vegeta and constricting him. Vegeta let out a cry of pain and grasped his head. Babidi fired more energy into him and Vegeta fell to his knees and became Super Saiyan. Trunks desperately tried to help his father but his efforts were futile. Vegeta screamed out again and flared into S.S. 2, followed by a dramatic change to S.S. 3. Vegeta opened his eyes with a hate filled look in them and slowly began to fend off the magic. Babidi tried harder but Vegeta was stronger than he had anticipated.  
  
"You.wont.control my mind Babidi.not.again!" Vegeta roared louder and more ear piercing than a lion, tiger, bear, and Oozaru combined! He flung Babidi and Dabura into a wall and his energy was so powerful it engulfed and destroyed Buu's prison and Babidi's ship. After the smoke and fog cleared, Vegeta stood with pale, empty eyes, upright spiky hair, and a purely golden aura. Vegeta pointed his head towards Dabura and vanished. Vegeta was moving twice the speed of light and ran ten feet in front of Dabura and then launched himself through Dabura's chest cavity! Dabura gawked in horror and tried to grab his torn entrails and organs. He slowly cocked his head and saw Vegeta flying behind. That was the last thing he saw before Vegeta unleashed a Final Shrine attack that completely vaporized what was left of Dabura.  
  
Babidi felt sick. He had witnessed his only protection and his father's creation become destroyed in but an instant. Vegeta materialized face to face with Babidi and dropkicked him into the air; Vegeta flew in front of him and diagonally karate-chopped across his abdomen, slicing him in half! Babidi almost fell to the ground but was stopped short as Vegeta released a Big Bang attack that put an end to his reign of terror, forever.  
  
  
  
Vegeta bid farewell to his wife and son before he departed for his own time, Trunks felt as if situations were reversed, and that Vegeta looked exactly like he did when he first came from the future. Trunks knew this wasn't the end though, Trunks had a feeling that he might be needed in this epic battle, he would gladly offer his assistance when the time came.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 9.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
True Love Conquers All  
  
  
  
Trunks Jr. awoke in a desert identical to the one Vegeta had crash- landed in, only this is where the other three fourths of the time cruiser was. Trunks stood up and looked around for anyone else. He doubled over when he spotted a knocked out Amy laying half buried in the sand. Trunks picked her up in his arms and stared at her beautiful face. Trunks headed for the still intact cockpit and left side of the ship, which was imbedded in the sand except the opening door. Trunks went inside and laid Amy down. Trunks checked the cabinets, there was a two-day food supply left, Trunks changed into a sky-blue jacket and baggy pants and took out some fruit and a bag of pretzels.  
  
Eventually Amy awoke. She had a broken arm and cracked ribs, but she'd be fine. They both ate and Trunks bandaged Amy's arm and ribs. Amy felt so lucky to have Trunks. She had had a crush on him even before Kindergarten when her mom used to take her to Trunks' to play and see Pan and Goshin. But Amy had known that she loved him after she started dating him in Jr. High. They were only sixteen, but they were made for each other.  
  
Trunks and Amy fell asleep in a passionate embrace an hour later in the cockpit's front seat. Trunks awoke a few hours later; he carefully dislodged himself from Amy's arms and decided to find out where they were. Trunks exited the ship and flew around until he spotted a city; it was barren and deserted. Everything was in shambles, Trunks continued searching until he found a large scabbard on the ground with a sword in it. It was his father's. Trunks clutched his heart and felt physical pain at the thought of his father being dead. Trunks searched around madly until he came across the corpse of Gohan. Trunks backed away then noticed the two scars on Gohan's cheeks and the missing arm.after checking some more of the city he realized it was Future Trunks' time. But it was an hour after his father's future self had become a Super Saiyan for the first time after seeing Gohan's death. The transformation must have been what had awoken him.  
  
Trunks headed back towards the ship frantically buckled the sword around his chest. Trunks landed near the location of the ship and bust down the door. The moment he entered, Amy grabbed him by the shirt collar and screamed like crazy. "Where the hell were you? I was worried sick!" She proclaimed angrily. Trunks pulled her hand off of his shirt and sat down to explain. "We're in Future Trunks' timeline, about the same time he changed into a Super Saiyan for the first time. I found what would've someday become his sword. We need to gather the remaining ship parts and reassemble them." "Are you kidding? We're missing parts to the ship, plus, we'd have to dig through this entire desert to find all the parts! Let alone piece them all together!" Amy rebutted frantically. The couple argued for a while before realizing it was the only choice. Amy and Trunks flew around desperately searching for any parts they could find.  
  
Most of the ship was there, and a good-sized part was still intact. Since Amy and Trunks both possessed keen and intelligent minds, it wouldn't take much time to rebuild. In less than half a day, it was complete. Well, it was mostly complete. Part of the outer hull was missing, so was one of the wings and a thruster. But it would still fly, for a little while at least.  
  
Soon, Trunks fired up the engines and him and Amy were off. The time portal slowly opened and took them into an ocean of green, blue, black, and silver waves of energy. The vortex was a very lonely place. But at least Trunks and Amy had each other.  
  
The ship jolted. It jumped slightly as if it was in turbulence. Then it abruptly stopped. Trunks gulped loudly and removed his sword. He opened the top hatch to the ship and crossed his fingers; hoping Valdos wouldn't be out there. Trunks skittered across the surface of the ship frightened. Then, something sharp sliced into Trunks' back. The blade stung like a thousand stings from a black widow spider. The blade started as cold as a pick of ice, then the wound shifted to the heat of boiling water on a stovetop.  
  
Trunks collapsed to the ground and looked up to see the face of death, the shadow of all evil. Valdos smiled devilishly and cackled as if he'd just murdered a village of children. Valdos grossly licked the trail of blood off the tip of his scythe and sheathed it. Trunks could barely move with this long, eight-inch cut in his back that almost reached the bone. Trunks finally found the strength to rise but then felt the weight of thirty anvils plunge into his stomach in the form of Valdos' boot.  
  
Trunks remained standing but was now coughing out blood. Trunks yanked out his sword and feebly attempted to cut Valdos, but it was no use, Valdos was too fast. Trunks' blood began to boil. The familiar force of unbridled energy began to overtake him once again. Trunks could feel the wound in his back sealing closed. Trunks sprung from the ground and exploded in a golden blast of energy. Trunks' hair levitated upward and fazed into a light blonde color.  
  
Valdos smirked, unsurpassed still, or so he thought. Trunks appeared behind Valdos and kneed him in the back so hard, he would have felt it through six steel tanks. Valdos gasped in horror as he flew involuntarily across the ship as fast as a bullet. Valdos skidded across the surface of the aircraft leaving large dents and marks. Trunks appeared before him and delivered a crushing blow, sending Valdos into the hollow, empty bulk of the engine casing. Valdos soared inside and bounced off the metal walls. Trunks followed him inside and felt an updraft of heat. They were inside the thrusters.  
  
Trunks felt a tingling at the base of his temples. A soft voice felt like it was whispering in his ear. It was Amy. Amy was trying to contact him through telepathy.  
  
Trunks! Lure him into the magnetic engine grating! If I turn up the jets, they'll incinerate him if he's close enough!  
  
Trunks acknowledged the piece of advice and charged Valdos once again. He kneed Valdos hard in the stomach, then delivered a brutal roundhouse kick straight into the face. Valdos flew backward like a cannonball and collided with the magnetic grater. Trunks immediately saw the window of opportunity open and shot two magnetic beams like cufflinks across Valdos' wrists.  
  
Valdos furiously tried to break himself free but wasn't strong enough. Trunks spun in mid-air and flew like a bullet as fast as he could to get back out to the ship's surface. Valdos felt the blazing heat building at the base of his spine and roared in terror as a molten cloud of fire blasted across him and flared out of the tunnel like a fist. Trunks leaped out of the barrel just as a plume of fire had caught the bottom of his pant legs.  
  
Trunks planted himself on the ledge of the engine barrel, ready for Valdos to reemerge. Trunks waited impatiently until a scorched hand burst from the still flowing inferno. The hand desperately tried to grab at him, but slowly sunk back into the fire that was now practically lava. The hand sunk completely under the surface and evaporated.Valdos was dead. Trunks could hardly believe what he had just done. He had defeated Valdos, once thought to be the most powerful being in existence. Trunks smiled at himself proudly, and turned back towards the ship's entrance.  
  
The only thing left to do was to find the rest of the Z-Warriors, and get home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 10. Chapter 11 Zymax, The Reunion  
  
  
  
After Tien, Yamcha, and Chautzio had explained who they were to the Nameks, they instantly knew why they had come. They were friends of Piccolo and Krillin, the duo that had appeared on their planet exactly ten years before and had received The Diamond of Fusion from them. And now, this threesome desired the triangle. A logical idea, and since Piccolo and Krillin had claimed to have come from the future, this trio's present time must have been these groups of Namek's past. The newly claimed Namekian leader; Guru, used his malignant powers over the mind to unlock Tien, Yamcha, and Chautzio's hidden abilities and powers.  
  
Guru then finally decided to give them The Triangle of Fusion. Sensing the battle with Valdos was not yet over; he used his powers that were much stronger than Katatsu's, to open the Fusion Cave. The group marveled when they saw its inner workings. It was a huge rainbow colored chamber with three indentations in the center of the floor. A diamond, triangle, and ring. The diamond and ring were both missing, but the triangle remained. Tien took the cold triangle in his hands. It was about the size of Chautzio's body. Its material, not even Guru could decipher. But the most important thing was that now the Z-Warriors stood a chance.  
  
This small victory however was short lived. Because Guru suddenly began receiving a telepathic message that was appearing to give him physical pain. Tien rushed to his side to comfort him but was pushed away by Guru in desperation. "Please! Go to the village! Slug, he's attacking! He's become a Super Namek!" Guru gasped trying to breathe. Tien froze when he heard the name. Lord Slug, this must have been the time when he had first become a Super Namek and began his reign of terror across the universe.  
  
The three burst from the cavern and sped across the sky diligently. The sky was as black as midnight. And in the distance, Yamcha could see Porunga, the Namekian Eternal Dragon. The group arrived just in time, as Slug was about to trample a huddled group of innocent people. Chautzio desperately gazed into Tien's eyes fearfully. "Tien, we have to save them!" Chautzio pleaded. Tien shook his head in fury. "We can't, we aren't as strong as Goku or Piccolo were when they beat him." Yamcha grit his teeth angrily. Then he froze. "Tien, we have to use the triangle! We have no choice!" Yamcha shouted, knowing the Namek's time was growing short. "No, we need to save it for Goku and the others, it'd be a waste on us!" "We have no choice," Yamcha retaliated fiercely. Each fusion relic could only be used once. Finally, Tien nodded.  
  
Tien tossed the ring into the air and the three separated while doing the dance. Each movement was as graceful as if in a dance. Each move was performed flawlessly. The trio folded their arms over their chests and spun inward. The group met in the center and sparred until the triangle neared them. They separated one last time, but only three feet away. The triangle fell. Each of them grasped a side before it collided with the ground.  
  
Immediately the triangle shattered, sending a wave of tremendous energy across them and pulling them in. Soon the once three people were now a mass of slowly shaping bulk. After all the smoke and dust settled, there stood a tall man, his body was made of a silver liquid except from the neck up, he had three eyes, red cheeks, and his hair was a continuously streaming bolt of lightning.  
  
Slug turned toward the warrior and gawked in utter stupidity. "Who are you?" Slug questioned. The man only answered by silently uttering a name: "Zymax." In seconds, Zymax had already delivered thousands of blows to Slug without him even catching a glimpse of it. Slug felt strong cracks and slams all across his body. Slug tried to outmaneuver, but Zymax was too fast. Eventually, Zymax formed his entire body into a liquid state and fired it twenty times faster than a bullet, through Slug's forehead.  
  
Slug saw nothing more, heard nothing more, and collapsed to the ground. Dead, and defeated. Minutes later, the first of the last two Dragon Ball wishes were used to make the users of the fusion relics able to fuse more than once. The second was to completely reassemble their time ship, and reunite the Z-Warriors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 11. 


	2. Fight for Existence

Chapter 12 The Center of Time  
  
  
  
All Goku remembered was a flash. A blinding shine of white light that swallowed everything around him like a wormhole. And now here he was, back in his own time, so were Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Trunks, and everyone else Valdos had separated. But now, everything was barren, destroyed, and deserted. The skies were red with blood. The ground stained with death. Goku and the Z-Warriors only stood in awe, and utter horror.  
  
Valdos had never left their time frame. He only made it look like he did. So he could discombobulate the Z-Warriors by separating them into different dimensions. And so he could go on an unbridled killing spree. Trunks Jr. cursed himself silently for believing he could ever beat anyone as strong as Valdos was. It was clear now that he was alive and well.  
  
Goku finally sat up to address the confused warriors as they lay on the ground. Goku could sense hostility and anger among them, especially Vegeta. "Listen everyone, I don't know what happened here, but we better split up and find out. Everyone meet back at Capsule Corp. in one hour," Goku projected, as if giving a speech. The group had no choice but to agree.  
  
  
  
Goku hadn't been flying but ten minutes when he came across Frieza and Cooler. Goku knew they wouldn't pose much of a threat, but had to know how they had gotten there. "Why are you here Frieza?" Goku asked, trying to hold in his anger and bury it beneath his skin. Frieza laughed callously and spoke in his high reptilian voice. "Why that's simple! Can't you see it happening? Valdos has interloped different time frames, making them flow forwards and backwards into each other. Different events that you and I saw or caused are happening all over again, every minute, every second, and at the same time, never." It was the most intelligent sounding thing Goku had ever heard from Frieza. As if he had derived an even deeper meaning from all of this chaos.  
  
"You're not making any sense Frieza!" Goku growled while in the process of turning into a Super Saiyan. "Oh don't worry.you'll understand in time," Cooler hissed slyly. After saying this, Frieza and Cooler began moving rapidly in different directions with precise turns and movements. They were fusing.  
  
What emerged from Cooler and Frieza's fusion was a being of unrivaled hideousness. It had three long tails, sharp and serrated at the tips. It had glowing red eyes and long protruding horns behind its skull, which was exposed. Its skin was a ghoulish white that seemed to glow if stared at long enough. Goku summoned a tremendous blast that transformed him into a Legendary Super Saiyan.  
  
Goku flew right into the thing's face and kneed it so hard he could feel his knee cap shattering jaw. Goku spun in mid-air and roundhouse kicked the beast right in the neck. It flew backwards about twenty feet until Goku imbedded his iron fist into its spinal cord furiously. Goku moved through the air like a tremendous bolt of lightning, and this monster was the rod.  
  
Goku dove under it and fired his fists into its sternum rapidly pummeling it into a bloody pulp. Goku curled himself into a fetal position and flew about thirty yards back. Goku stood upright and began charging an immense amount of energy into his palms. "Kaaa.meee.haaa.meee.haaa!" Goku shot a sapphire beam from his finger tips that was hotter than lava, stronger than a cannon, and more deadly than any weapon. The beam engulfed the demon and ate away until there was nothing left but a smoldering cloud of ashes.  
  
Goku caught his breath and felt his cool hair fall to his face as it turned back to its familiar jet-black color. This was not good; the main question was where Valdos had gotten. Goku looked to his right side and saw a blue stream of light far off in the distance. That would be a good place to start.  
  
  
  
Gohan tried as hard as he could to keep the astronomically large Kamehameha stable, but he was quickly running out of energy, and Cell was more powerful than ever. Gohan felt more blood seep from his already horribly mangled arm. Cell was going to get the better of him this time, he was sure of it. Until something came to his aid. A shining beacon of hope fired behind him, giving him power, helping his cause. A tall figure appeared beside him and lent power to his Kamehameha.  
  
The combined powers were too strong for Cell. He could handle it no longer and finally the blast overcame him, destroying him. After all the smoke had finally cleared, Gohan had realized who came to his aid. It was Goku, his father. Gohan embraced his dad lovingly and cried until he could cry no more. But Gohan still didn't understand what exactly was going on. Goku explained everything to him, about Valdos, the situation they were in, and eventually where the young Gohan was. After a while, they left to go meet the others at Capsule Corp.  
  
Apparently, Vegeta had found a past version of himself as well on the way to Capsule Corp. Future Trunks was also here, ready and willing to help out his friends if needed. The group met in a circle around where the Capsule Corp. building used to be. Now it was merely a smoldering crater in the dark, battered earth. Gradually, everything became silent. Too silent, almost unnatural. Just minutes before, the sounds of splitting earth, waves of unbearable heat, and molten lava churning filled the air. But everything had halted, the only audible sound, other than the group's breathing, was a low, howling wind.  
  
Goku's eyes practically bugged out of their sockets when he realized what was happening. The entire area seemed to be slowly morphing. The cracked ground slowly melted back into solid pieces. The sky turned from a dark red to a light blue. Clouds gathered everywhere and rocky cliffs burst from the ground. Transparent images of clocks levitated into the air and revolved around the area eerily.  
  
Everyone was frightened now. Even Vegeta. What had once been earth was now a seemingly endless surreal environment. A dark figure loomed over them in the distance. It sluggishly grew closer and closer, until the Z- Warriors regretfully realized who it was. Valdos paced towards them peacefully, almost casual. Valdos folded his arms around his chest and merely laughed.  
  
"I though I killed you." Trunks Jr. growled through clenched teeth. Valdos turned his head towards him and his face contorted ever so slightly that you could sense only a hint of anger in it. "You came damn close!" Valdos hissed evilly. "Let's just leave it at that." Valdos moved his head back towards the majority of the group and projected his voice loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Welcome everyone, to the Center of Time. The Center of Time is an endless parallel world that connects and intertwines every existing time frame, universe, and dimension. All you must do is merely imagine a certain point in history and the landscape will magically transform into that very place. The Center of Time also reacts to a person's feelings and emotions. If you are angry, the land becomes hard as a rock. If you are sad or in pain, it becomes the consistency of water. And, if you are neutral, it becomes more like a rubbery surface.  
  
"This, the Center of Time, is the alpha and the omega, the beginning and the end. This single world holds the key to the cosmos' destruction, or salvation. It is all the worlds of the universe, all areas of space, and all time, rolled in one. The perfect battle arena. Because every single thing we do here filters into each and every dimension, every living thing that currently, did, or will exist will see this battle. The fight to end all conflicts. Or, the fight to begin all catastrophes. Armageddon, the Apocalypse, damnation, or salvation will all be decided, right here, right now. So continue on with you various fazes of 'powering- up' and/or fusing, because this will be you final chance."  
  
The master of all ultimatums. To aid in the universe's destruction, or try to save it, and die trying. The Z-Warriors, the defenders of this realm, had no choice. It was do or die, even though the outlook of their living was grim. They did what they had to do. Goku powered up to his Super Saiyan 5 state. Tien, Yamcha, and Chautzio reformed back into Zymax. Piccolo and Krillin fused using the Nanatarra dance, then fused with Zymax to create a warrior known as Zynamex. Goku proposed a suggestion to the two Vegeta's, Trunks,' and Gohan's. Ever since he had achieved S.S. 5, Goku suspected there was a level beyond Legendary. And two of the same people from different times may be able to achieve it.  
  
After a few minutes, Vegeta had fused with his past form. The result was a tall warrior with long hair that was a sapphire blue, he was bare chested, wore golden pants, gloves, and boots. He also had a red scar embroidered around his right eye. Vegeta had become a Super Saiyan 6.  
  
After the two Gohan's fused, the warrior was in between young and adult Gohan's size, with long blue hair, a scar on the right eye, and the same golden clothing. Gohan was a Super Saiyan 6.  
  
Trunks with Future Trunks looked very different. He had long, sinewy violet hair instead of a shimmering blue. He had a scar around both eyes, and golden clothing as well. He had his usual sword scabbard, but it was misshapen. It was larger, and the sword concealed inside was that much more deadly. Trunks was a Super Saiyan 6!  
  
The only fusion relic left was the diamond. So Brolly, Pan, Goten, and Ubuu were the best candidates. The outcome was only a white orb, constantly giving off tremendous bolts of energy. And if you looked close enough, you could see a transparent image of the four fighters inside.  
  
After all of this, the Z-Warriors were ready to engage in mortal battle, to defend who they loved. For the last time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 12. Chapter 13 The Dark Agenda  
  
  
  
Goku was the first to attack. He flew towards Valdos like a bullet and attempted to punch him, but Valdos only grabbed his fist and discarded it as if it was a rag doll. Zynamex shot up from behind and binded Valdos with his water-like body. Trunks leapt towards them and swung low and to the side with his sword. The blade sliced hard and fast. It became lodged on part of Valdos' spinal cord and grinded against it like knife being sharpened on a wheel. Valdos growled in pain and removed the sword from his side with his now free left hand.  
  
Just as he did this, another hot blade plunged itself into Valdos' tender spine. He grit his teeth in frustration and turned to see Trunks Jr. forcing the blade deeper and deeper into the already gnarly wound. Valdos flared his power, firing all three warriors to the side, but this left him open to attack from Vegeta, who charged like a raging bull and beat the stuffing out of Valdos!  
  
While Valdos was preoccupied with Vegeta, the white orb containing Pan, Brolly, Ubuu, Goshin, and Goten bounced off Valdos repeatedly with amazing force and accuracy. Valdos was growing angrier by the moment and attempted to free himself but was met by a mad Goku. Goku aided in the teams fighting by blasting Valdos consecutively with rapid-fire Kamehameha's. Amy leapt upwards and dropkicked Valdos in the jaw but didn't cause much damage.  
  
Valdos began to lose his temper, and as soon as he would seal a wound, another, more significant one would immediately be opened by the likes of Vegeta or Goku. Gohan entered the fray soon after and took out Valdos' shins with a few well-placed jabs and kicks. "Curse you all!" Valdos hollered with immense rage emanating from his throat. Valdos received more blows from all possible angles, and in each crucial damage point. Valdos was beginning to think he had underestimated this bumbling group of fighters, he would have to remedy this.  
  
Valdos then unleashed a variable typhoon of energy that blasted away every one of the fighters, giving a brief chance to heal. Goku was the only one left standing, Still in his S.S. 5 state. Goku upped his power and stared Valdos down. Valdos finished recuperating and increased his power as well. Valdos stepped closer to Goku, taking in the heat of the moment. The tension was thick like a fog between them. Goku couldn't accurately sense whether or not Valdos would attack.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful Goku? Two forces of immeasurable power, striking down one another in mortal combat. The fate of every living thing in existence hanging in the balance. It's almost, sexual in a way. Do you not feel the invigorating sense of climactic battle about to take place?" Valdos lectured quietly. Goku narrowed his eyes and placed them on Valdos'. "I find nothing gratifying about it. All battles before this were merely a prelude to this one, Valdos. I don't understand you." Goku responded solemnly. "You do not know the pain I have had to endure. All my life I've wanted nothing more than to be truly happy. All this hatred, all of this anger, was spawned by him. Yes, perhaps I was destined to become the embodiment of evil. But I never wanted it to be this way. I never, really, hated you Goku. Even now, I can see no reason why we couldn't forget our pasts, perhaps become allies, even friends. But the fact of the matter is, you are the only one standing in my way of peace."  
  
Goku blinked several times in utter confusion. "Peace? Peace! What the hell are you saying? If you wanted peace this whole time, then why did you fight me?" "You and I have different views on what peace really is. To me, peace is death, the cold, comfort of death. But not death in itself, but the releasing. If there were no Spirit Realm, all there would be after death is darkness. Almost like sleep, but you see and feel nothing. That is what I desire. That is why I have to do what I must do."  
  
For a moment, Goku could sense true sincerity in Valdos' voice, and almost a tear in his eye. But that tear was soon replaced by a deep seeded insanity, one that could drive a normal man over the edge just by witnessing it. "I am going to detonate my Dark Spirit Bomb here, it will flow into all worlds, obliterating them. It will grow and grow until it reaches the universe's point of expansion, then it will flow backwards in time, bringing everything as we know it to a dark, destructive end. The Afterlife will die, giving me what I desire. And if that means sacrificing the cosmos.then so be it."  
  
Goku himself almost sobbed at the thought of what Valdos was planning to do. Goku had to do everything in his power to stop Valdos, or else there truly would be nothing to protect from him anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 13.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
God's Descendant  
  
  
  
The Z-Warriors watched on in horror at the gruesome battle. Goku was fighting like a wild man, and Valdos was fighting back just as hard and determined. All of the work fusing had done the warriors no good. If anyone was going to defeat Valdos, it would be him. Goku fought as hard as he could, but nothing was escaping Valdos' line of defense, and Goku was getting worse and worse as the battle raged on.  
  
One or two good hits were all that Goku could manage. Valdos was just too powerful. Nothing could stop him. Even with years of training no one could rival him. No one. Piccolo had not yet given up hope however. Since he was part of Kami, he had a small portion of his brain devoted to precognition. One phrase stuck in his mind like glue.  
  
Someone will die today. Only one. Someone will die today. Alpha, omega, the prophecy is.Z.  
  
What in all things that were holy did that mean? Did that mean the Z- Warriors were going to die? Alpha and the omega, which must've meant in the Center of Time, someone would die there. And what was this cryptic message about a prophecy? All questions that Piccolo did not have the answers to.  
  
Another crushing blow and Goku was down for the count and out of the battle. "Stay where you are Goku. You don't need to suffer any longer, let me charge my Dark Spirit Bomb and your pain will cease, as well as mine," Valdos spoke darkly. Goku refused with every fiber in his body and attempted to attack again. Valdos shot a small electric beam that paralyzed Goku in his tracks.  
  
"Fine Goku, you want to do things the hard way, then let's go," Valdos said as he stepped forward. He moved past Goku strangely. He closed in on the worried Z-Warriors. Valdos stopped short in front of them and silently counted with his index finger. He stopped on the increasingly terrified Amy. Valdos smirked evilly and emanated a small, but deadly beam of energy.  
  
It passed Trunks Jr. on its way to her. Trunks turned and with all the speed he could muster, tried to beat the beam to her, but he wasn't fast enough. The wave pierced through her heart in one fell swoop. "Amy! Nooo!" Trunks Jr. literally cried out. Trunks reached out and grabbed Amy's limp body before it touched the ground. Trunks Jr. held her close to him and couldn't help but cry. "Amy please don't die on me! You can't go!" Trunks sobbed. Amy couldn't even talk; she was so badly injured. Amy's vision gradually began to blur and flicker. Trunks was the only steady image she could focus on. "Amy c'mon. Please." Trunks begged, knowing it wouldn't help. Amy could no longer feel anything, and everything started growing dark. Amy reached out with one twitching hand and Trunks Jr. grasped it in his own. "Amy.I love you," Trunks spoke weeping. With the last bit of strength in her body, Amy looked up at Trunks and whispered to him her dying words. "I.l-l-love, you.too, Trunks.with, all.my h-h-heart." Amy's head then rolled to the side, and she closed her eyes.  
  
Every one of the Z-Warriors cried. All of them wiped their tears away at the site. Krillin especially mourned the loss of his daughter. Valdos himself only lay silent. Maybe regretting what he'd just done. Trunks Jr. was the one taking it the hardest. The ground he was sitting upon slowly took the consistency of water, and small droplets of cold rain lowered from the expansive sky. Trunks held Amy against his chest and cried. He cried until there was nothing wet left inside of him, yet he managed to force some more tears out. He yelled and cursed until his throat felt raw and painful. And he held his once beloved Amy cradled in his arms, lying on the ground, inconsolable.  
  
Trunks stopped crying. He only sat, holding the cool corpse in his fingers. Nothing could heal the wound he'd just been dealt. Valdos finally smiled at his beautiful handiwork. Piccolo scratched his nose as some dust slowly floated into it. A small rock floated in front of Piccolo's face startling him. Valdos also saw one in front of him as well. He lifted his hand to crush it when without warning a small bolt of lightning shattered it for him! Valdos went wide-eyed and looked down at the young boy. Something was going on.and Valdos didn't like it.  
  
Trunks couldn't think about anything but Amy. All the good times they'd shared together, all the wonderful days they spent with each other. The clean smell of her shimmering blonde hair, the trance he'd fall into every time he looked into her gorgeous blue eyes. Trunks couldn't bare living without her; it physically pained him to even think about it.  
  
Trunks hardly noticed the thin aura of white light that had covered him. Everyone else had noticed though. Piccolo directed everybody to seek a place to hide, something big was going to go down, and it wouldn't help being right in the middle of it.  
  
Trunks grit his teeth and growled with rage. He moved his fingers smoothly across the burned hole in Amy's back. Trunks felt the icy blood between his frozen fingers. Trunks closed his eyes and managed a few more tears. Trunks snapped his eyes open and looked upwards into the oncoming rain. Trunks bellowed a cry that couldn't possibly have came from human vocal cords. It was louder than a super nova; more powerful than a solar prominence, higher pitched than a dog whistle, deeper than thunder, and utterly terrifying. Valdos backed away in actual, cold, hard fear. Trunks' once violet hair sprung upwards and blew violently in the freezing wind. It flickered and flashed until it exploded into a bright golden sheen.  
  
Trunks cried longer and harder. All the furies of Hell inside of him. His body temperature would have sent a normal man into hypothermia, but his burning rage kept him hot with anger. Trunks picked Amy up in his arms and stood up looking straight into Valdos' eyes. Trunks mustered up all the power he had in his body and emitted that cry once again. It sounded like the roar of a lion, the shriek of a banshee, the cry of a wolf, the churning of lava, the crack of lightning, and the tumbling of boulders. Trunks' hair grew longer and sharper until it was growing to the length of his knees.  
  
Trunks wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop. Trunks' father and Future Trunks hovered in the air above them and watched silently in awe. Trunks Jr. felt his eyes twitching in their sockets. Moment's later Trunks went blind. But it was as if he could still see? Trunks let loose that cry one final time and this time it was so powerful that it bent the very fabric of reality. The entire area seemed to be curving around Trunks and giving him power. The sheer force of the blast sent Valdos into the rock wall of a cliff and knocked him unconscious.  
  
  
  
Valdos finally awoke in the midst of a heavy fog. The source of the fog was an immense burning light. It was the deepest shade of gold that could possibly be seen by human eyes. Valdos immediately knew what had happened. He recognized the signs from his first battle with Goku.  
  
Trunks merely watched Valdos quietly. A hatred filled look tattooed across his face. Trunks felt the body in his arms begin to move. Amy rubbed her eyes as if awakening from a deep sleep. "Huh, Trunks? Trunks! What happened? I thought I was dead!" Amy yelled confusedly. Amy took one look at Trunks and gasped. He had golden hair down to the small of his back; it was sharp and refined. He had pale, pupil-less eyes and a determined look on his face that was still wet from blood and tears. "Trunks! You're a Super Saiyan, and you're not struggling to control it, you did it!" Amy shouted happily. Trunks merely nodded. "Amy.listen to me very carefully, find the others and get the hell out of here." Amy face-faulted and refused ignorantly. "No! I won't leave you!" Amy rebutted. Trunks curled back his lips and made a fist towards Valdos' face. "Amy.please.get outta here! Now!" Trunks growled. After a minute or two, Amy realized there was nothing she could do to convince him to let her stay.  
  
Amy took to the air and flew off. She felt her hand around a hole in the front and back of her shirt, yet her wound was healed. Amy had always suspected something odd about Trunks. And now she knew what it was without a doubt. God hadn't been entirely telling the truth when he told Pan he could bring her and her baby back to life. God had to give the baby some of his own life essence to allow it to live. Trunks had part of God inside of him, that's what gave him these magnificent powers, that's what would prove to be able to defeat Valdos, once and for all.  
  
  
  
Valdos stood his ground angrily, but extremely cautious at the same time. Valdos saw pieces of a shattered sword scabbard littering the ground for at least three yards. Trunks JR's sword lay imbedded in the ground in front of him. Trunks tore the sword from the now rock hard ground and flung it at Valdos like a boomerang. Valdos easily dodged it by leaping to the side. Valdos gasped for air moments later when Trunks sent his knuckles flying into Valdos' stomach. Valdos couldn't believe how fast he'd just moved. There was still a perfectly clear after image of Trunks precisely where he was standing a fraction of a second ago!  
  
Trunks turned with grace and kicked Valdos into the air with merely the heel of his boot. Trunks dematerialized and reappeared above Valdos and repeatedly pelted him with punches and jabs at break-neck speeds. Valdos couldn't even blow Trunks away with his energy; he didn't have any time. Valdos was soon practically soaked with blood. There were hundreds of bruises, breaks, cuts, and abrasions all over his body.  
  
Valdos blinked and actually saw his face cave inwards as Trunks planted his fist right into Valdos' teeth! Valdos saw an opening and he took it. Valdos back-flipped to the side and flew off in another direction. Valdos thrust his palms outward and screamed. "Dark Kamehameha!" A towering blast of dark energy found its way towards Trunks and flew with an intent to kill. Trunks fazed right through the beam, barely noticing it, and went on the attack once again. Trunks attacked like a mad ape on fire. Every second brought at least fifty new hits on fifty different spots on Valdos' beaten and battered body.  
  
Valdos was getting desperate, he had no way left of defending himself.except. That was it, his only chance. Valdos had to get far enough away from Trunks to begin charging his Dark Spirit Bomb. Trunks wouldn't let up though, and Valdos' chances of making it out of this alive were looking grim. Valdos quickly fired a new attack he'd been developing: the Dark Flare. An attack that was mainly like the Solar Flare, only instead of blinding the opponent with light, it would blind them with darkness. After envoking the attack, Valdos came to the painful realization that it would do no good, seeing as how strong Trunks' senses had become.  
  
But it did by Valdos some time, and since this realm was connected to all others, it took seconds to gather enough evil energy for the bomb. Valdos released the ball in a fury unlike any other. This was one attack Trunks Jr. couldn't defend against. It hit him hard and badly. Trunks met the ground and fell tumbling into a deep cavern created by his and Valdos' fighting.  
  
The Dark Flare finally passed and the Z-Warriors hopes were once again dashed and thrown to the ground. Would this ever end? Many of the tired fighters asked themselves and each other this question. Valdos knew when it would end, right now. Valdos raised his palm into the air and started to gather even more energy, this time for the Spirit Bomb that would make the cosmos extinct.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 14.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
One Last Chance  
  
  
  
The Z-Warriors had failed. It was their fault that all of this was going to happen. If only they'd been stronger, if only they'd tried harder. It was of no use crying over it now; soon all of time would be no more. Nothing would exist; everything would be gone, forever.  
  
Many of the fighters cried, others only watched and waited. Others blamed each other, and some blamed themselves. Many of them pined to be with their families in their last waking moments. Goku had tried everything, beating sense into Valdos, on one occasion torturing him, the only thing left was to try and reason with him.  
  
"Valdos please, think about what you're doing! You yourself said that you want peace, but ending all life won't give it to you! Life can be a wonderful, beautiful thing. Even more so than death or the Afterlife. Please, listen to my words, there are so many joys of life: happiness, caring, and love." The word love must've struck a nerve in Valdos.  
  
"What do you know of love! Love is nothing more than a disappointment, wasted energy spent on another being who doesn't even love you back!" Valdos roared. Goku shook his head in disagreement. "I know enough about love to see that it is a wonderful thing that should be cherished, nurtured, not destroyed!" Goku replied with desperation in his heart. "You can think what you want Valdos, but I know what's going to happen to you. You'll succeed in killing everything, including yourself! But when you feel the cold blackness of death, you won't be whisked off to a world of endless dreams like you obviously think! You'll be awake; you'll feel nothing but darkness and be alone. You'll lay, frozen with your own selfish, misguided emotions, wishing you could take back what you'd done, grieving so much you wish you could die! But you can't, because you're already dead, and you'll be alone, cold, and sad, for all eternity.  
  
"I can't comprehend why you would want that, to die alone and cold by yourself with no one to be with you. But you go ahead and obliterate the most amazing thing God could have ever created, life. Go ahead and see for yourself what will happen, because you are unsure that what I said will happen but I know it will! You're just too proud to admit it. You're so afraid of the burdens and trials of life that you think you'd be better off dead. But you wont. You wont be better off, you'll do the worst thing you could ever, possibly do, and then you'll have to live with it in death forever, never being able to take it all back. Frieza hated all Saiyans and even feared them. Cell was programmed to destroy. So was Majin Buu. Bebi wanted revenge; Super-17 was only a pawn in a hideously insane doctor's grand design. What happened to you Valdos, what reason do you have for doing this? You're still human, deep down, beneath the cold, snow covered, icy surface. There's still some good inside of you I can sense it! Please, let me help you, let me show you the wonders of living, don't make a mistake that you'll never be able to undo, that I know you're going to regret.  
  
"C'mon, don't do it. Besides, killing yourself, no matter what you do, will not bring Sarah back! She's gone, but if you stop this madness, if you join us, help us, we can help you. We can use the Dragon Balls and bring Sarah back! I know you wish you could take back what you did to her, but being rejected doesn't merit murder! But all things can be forgiven, I know if she was here, she would forgive you for what you've done. And if you change your ways, if you stop this now, God will forgive you too. But killing all life, creating non-existence, I think, is the one thing that cannot be forgiven. Please, redeem yourself Valdos, end this.stop it now, before it's too late."  
  
Valdos hung his mouth open in awe of Goku's wise words of wisdom. Everything Goku had said was brilliant. Valdos even cried at Goku's speech. Valdos hung his head down in shame. He thought long and hard about what he'd heard. Maybe Goku was right; maybe there were unforeseen beauties of living that Valdos couldn't even begin to imagine. Maybe, just maybe, if he stopped this now, Goku could show him the path to changing, the road to happiness.  
  
The possibilities hung on Valdos' shoulder like his conscience. An angel, preaching to him to listen to Goku. And a devil, telling him to forget everything he'd heard and destroy. Valdos thought, he pondered, he contemplated. Valdos remembered that night, all those years ago. How he'd brutally murdered his true love. Sarah. How could any God forgive him for doing such a thing? And moreover, how could any God let him do such a thing? Valdos' mind started to play tricks on him. There was no God, no reason, no such thing as happiness, only the cold, hard, facts that life was nothing but a putrid stench on the rotting dumpster of death.  
  
"Life is nothing but a prelude to death. Life is every bit as terrible as I see it to be. Life is only a long, tedious torture of emotions and feelings that prey upon your feeble mentality like an infestation. Hate.anger.pain.those, are the only parts of life that have meaning, a crash course to prepare the mindless souls for what is to come. Death is the release! Death is life! Life is death! There is no difference! If you are alive you wish you were dead if you are dead you wish you were one of those drones who walk the earth 'thinking' they are happy but they are not because happiness does not exist! And if you ever mention that name again I will tear every part of your body away, piece by piece, shred by every last shred! I will Rip your bones from their muscles and beat you with them until you are nothing but a bloody pulp laying upon the face of this retched, stinking, filthy, rotten existence! Oh, wait a second, I'm about to do that right now aren't I? Along with everything you hold dear, everything you 'think' you care about, but you don't really care, you only 'love' them for the steaming piles of shit that they are! Your 'God' stole everything from me! Anything and everything I ever loved he ripped from my bare hands like a rag doll! I had everything; I had a woman who loved me! I had command, I had power! But he took it from me! I hate him, I hate you Goku, and I hate being alive!"  
  
Goku was stunned. He had failed, he really thought that his final attempt had gotten through to Valdos somehow, but he was wrong, dead wrong. "But before we all pass from this disease-ridden dimension of festering life, I want to show you something that will haunt you well after you are dead." Valdos reached behind his back and undid a golden hoop around his waist, and held it in the air so all could see it. It was the Ring of Fusion. The granter of unlimited strength. That's where it had gotten to, Valdos had gone back in time and stolen it from the Nameks so that the Z-Warriors could never use it against him. But it was physically in his hands; therefore he hadn't used it. Valdos was teasing the warriors with which they could not have.  
  
Goku had had enough. All this time Valdos had been taunting them with the enclosing end of all living. Where right here, in his own hands, was the key to stopping him. Goku could feel his blood heating beneath his skin. His muscles burned and twitched at the sudden rise in blood temperature. Goku narrowed his eyes and crouched slightly. "No.I.wont, let you.do this, to anyone, else!" Goku growled fearsomely. Goku exploded with rage and power, perfectly mimicking the primordial roar Trunks had shouted earlier. Goku's hair grew to Super Saiyan 3 length and flashed a glowing sky blue. The center of his hair looked as if it was chipping away and cracking, soon the entire center of Goku's hair shattered and reformed only in a silver stripe. Goku's eyebrow ridges were forced forward and the eyebrows immediately disappeared. Goku's eyeballs grew darker until they were a shimmering black. The only thing distinguishing his pupils was a silver ring around each of them. Goku had become a Super Saiyan 6!  
  
Valdos was virtually unimpressed. Valdos had told Goku that if he could snatch the ring from his hands, then he was welcome to it. Whether Goku knew it or not, his power level was extremely close to matching Valdos', but Valdos was winning the fight purely on determination, not even needing power.  
  
Finally, Goku had done all he could do. Goku fought until he could barely move, all the while, not even getting close to apprehending the ring. Goku had nothing left to give, he was finished. Valdos had won. There was nothing more to do. Valdos finished charging up his Dark Spirit Bomb. Pan and Trunks embraced lovingly and did nothing but hold each other for their last moments together. Amy sobbed, wishing Trunks Jr. were there with her, so that he could hold her, and she could hold him back before they departed. Valdos readied the beam that would detonate his bomb, and wage genocide unlike any other.  
  
Valdos laughed like a maniac in his last moments of living. He laughed at the thought of what he was doing, he laughed at what he'd accomplished, and he laughed at everything as if it were a game he had just won. "What's wrong Goku? Do you not wish to view the Ring of Fusion in your last moments of life?" Valdos cackled insanely with pure madness in his voice. Goku wasn't paying close attention to Valdos at the moment. He was fixated on something beneath their feet. Something underground was radiating power readings. Valdos paid it no mind and only basked in his ominous glory.  
  
"It's almost ready!" Valdos yelled loud enough for all to hear. A golden aura flourished around Valdos mysteriously. Particles rose from the ground as if a large magnet was situated above them. Valdos hollered one last string of laughter that ended with something that no one expected except Goku. What came next was an attack Valdos wished he had been prepared for. What happened was a startling revelation that indirectly decided the outcome of the battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 15.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Z  
  
  
  
Valdos, too rapped up in his own vainness and cruelty, he suspected nothing. At the last instant, Valdos expected Goku to lunge at him for one final attack. But when it appeared so, a large object obstructed Valdos' view? Trunks Jr. burst from the ground, inches from Valdos' face, clad in Legendary Super Saiyan power. Valdos had absolutely no time to react, no time to defend, no time to do anything but witness his grand, master plans crumble beneath his feet. Trunks reached out and grasped the Ring of Fusion with one bloody hand, and with the other, delivered an earth- shattering blow right to Valdos' left temple. To Valdos, the hit felt like two rock planets the size of Jupiter plummeting towards each other and impacting with his head between them.  
  
Blood spewed from Valdos' nose, mouth, and temple like a geyser of skull and bone fragments, for a few moments he could not see, hear, talk, move, or even breath. After the initial impact of the punch, Valdos soared through the air like a comet, careening away at least twenty miles! It took five minutes before the Z-Warriors heard the sound of an incredibly fast moving body collide with a solid mountain and hear an explosion of rock and boulder.  
  
Trunks only hovered in the air about a foot off the ground, panting heavily, and holding the Ring of Fusion between his cut fingers. A palm- shaped swipe of blood still seeped around the ring, Valdos really did not want to let it go. Trunks finally dematerialized from Super Saiyan and turned to the startled group.  
  
"Guys! Quick, we need to use this stupid ring before Valdos knows what hit 'em! We have to hurry, I used up all the power I had left in that punch!" Trunks Jr. yelled to get the group's attention. Goku nodded and stepped forward. Trunks handed him the ring. Goku instructed everyone to gather around in a circle around the ring and join hands. Trunks flinched a little in pain as Amy gripped his left hand, and Pan the other.  
  
"Alright, listen everyone. To use this ring, we all have close our eyes, and picture the strongest emotion in our bodies. Whether it is good or bad, selfish or otherwise. We have to bring out that deepest feeling, amplify it, and manifest it in the ring." Everyone nodded in agreement and began a meditation like trance.  
  
Five minutes had gone by. Nothing was happening. What if Valdos really did use the ring? Maybe that's why he was seemingly unstoppable. Not so much as a jiggle from the ring. And then the Z-Warriors heard the most horrible sound any of them had ever heard all at once. Valdos was back. He stood facing them up above on a cliff face. He was covered in filth and blood. He looked like Hell. "Now, before I destroy the cosmos, I am personally going to kill every single last one of you with my bare hands!" Valdos screamed in complete rage and frustration. Valdos raised his one good arm and began gathering power once again. They were so close. But the ring appeared useless. They had almost done it.  
  
I could've done so much more!  
  
If only I was stronger!  
  
Why did I have to get Amy involved in all of this?  
  
No, I can't let it end this way!  
  
I can't believe I've been beaten by this moronic egomaniac!  
  
Pan, I love you so much, I'm sorry it had to end this way.  
  
I was the guardian of earth! Why couldn't I have done more?  
  
Tien, I can't believe this is happening.  
  
Stay strong Chautzio.  
  
Bulma, I'm sorry for everything I did to you.  
  
Pan, Videl, I'll miss you all so much.  
  
This is all my fault!  
  
Mom, if only I was stronger, maybe I could've protected you.  
  
Mom, dad, I'm sorry.I tried.  
  
Oh crap!  
  
No, master Goku, after all you've taught me it was still no use.  
  
I'm sorry, everyone.  
  
Trunks, I love you.  
  
Good-bye, everyone.  
  
All these thoughts and more passed through the minds of the Z- Warriors in their last waking moments before their ultimate demise. The ring moved! A clanging sound reverberated across the entire area. The ring tossed and turned in place before it soon began hovering into the air. "No!" Valdos gawked. Soon the whole group of fighters levitated into the air and started to spin around in a circle around the golden ring. The Z-Warriors spun so fast a hurricane of wind swarmed around them and lightning struck the ring until it shattered in an ominous cloud of golden dust. The fighters gradually shrunk and grew tiny, until they were nothing but an orb of glowing white light. The orb slowly grew larger and as it did so, took on detail and more of a refined shape.  
  
The once white ball was now human shaped. It soon gathered color and sculpted features. It wore a navy blue fusion vest; the fighter was bare- chested underneath, obviously a male. He had baggy white pants and hard metallic boots. There was a small loop to his side, hiding a menacing looking sword. He was tall, over six feet; his hair was in the shape of Vegeta's, only slightly longer and more upright. He also bore two large angel-like wings folded against his back. He had dark eyes, blue hair, and a bold Z imprinted on his chest and forehead.  
  
The warrior stood completely still. Valdos trembled in fear. The Dark Spirit Bomb still hung overhead, waiting to be detonated. Valdos stepped back and spoke in a cowering voice. "Who.what, are you?" Valdos gulped loudly. The warrior fixated his eyes on Valdos and focused.  
  
"I, am the blowing winds of justice. I am the carrier of hope, on a vessel that sorely needs it. I am the gaping voice in the cosmos that cries out for peace. I am truth. I am the alpha and the omega, the beginning and the end, and at the same time I am neither. I am God, and I am also the Devil, and yet I keep them both in check. I am Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. I am an ally to good, nightmare to evil. I am both warrior and pacifist. I am the combined thoughts, feelings, emotions, and hearts of all of the Z-Warriors. I am Grandulas, in his purest form; I am guardian, angel-warrior of God. But you Valdos, creator of evil, lord of darkness, king of fear.you may call me.Z," the man spoke in a deep, wise voice.  
  
Valdos bared his teeth in anger. "Well then, 'Z', let us see what a warrior of unlimited strength can really do!" Valdos sprinted towards Z and attacked. Z grabbed Valdos' deadly fists and shook his head from side to side. "I pity you Valdos, you are the disease. You are the plague that has overtaken this existence, you are the one that must be destroyed!" Z yelled and fired a steaming fist into Valdos' face. Valdos barely dodged it and twisted his body in mid-air, followed by a spinning kick to Z's face. Z bent his body in half under the kick and grabbed Valdos' still spinning feet. Z spun around and released Valdos soaring through the air. Valdos righted himself and flew on the attack again.  
  
It seemed they were both at equal power. Every hit Valdos would send towards Z would either be dodged or stopped. Every attack made by Z would also be blocked or dodged by Valdos. The two unstoppable forces fought for hours on end, neither of them gaining the upper hand. They fought until the land was wracked and destroyed, they fought until all clouds in the sky were nothing but scattered vapor and they fought until the stars in the sky flickered off into non-existence.  
  
Valdos was growing weary, his power beginning to fade. He needed to land at least one hit; one hit would mark some sort of turning point in his favor. Valdos focused all the remaining power he had and flew towards Z. His train of thought led him to believe that Z would duck under the kick he was preparing. Once he did this, Valdos would flip over behind him and double-kick him in the backbone. It was a flawless plan, nothing could go wrong.  
  
Valdos flew into the air at Z. But Valdos' plan wasn't as foolproof as he'd thought. Z merely gripped Valdos' leg as it swung through the air to kick him. Valdos tried to break free, but before he could, Z planted his fist into Valdos' face at least twice as hard as the hit Trunks Jr. had given him earlier. Except this time, Valdos didn't go soaring off in another direction; he only collapsed to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Come on Valdos, I know you are hiding your power. Transform, show me your true form," Z said next to Valdos as he desperately tried to recover from the hit. Valdos growled in pure hatred and started to focus his power. The resulting transformation was not a complete shock or disgust. Valdos' muscle bulk tripled, his back sprouted two large, dragon- like wings. That was the main occurrence. His power grew dramatically, but it didn't matter. Valdos had already lost, Z was too strong even for him. He was just too proud to admit it.  
  
"Valdos.do me a favor before we engage in battle once again. Please, remove your hood; let me see your face. Let me see what gives you so much pain." Valdos grew furious at the request, but then thought better of it. "You wanna see my face huh? Fine." Valdos hissed angrily. Valdos slowly unraveled the torn, blood soaked hood draped around his face. When it was gone, Valdos had to hold back his tears.  
  
"Is this what you wanted? Is it you bastard?" Valdos shouted in a croaked voice. Z only closed his eyes and sighed. Not at the hideous site before him, but at what was behind it. Valdos had thin, wet strands of white hair around the base of his scalp and the back of his earlobes. He had dark eyes, like Z himself, but they seemed tired, pain-filled. His lower lip looked as if it had been torn from its roots, he had bulging cuts, scrapes, and festering scars across his bald forehead, cheeks, and neck. His Adam's apple was practically breaking from the skin, and his teeth were chipped and left in shards.  
  
"This is what those monsters did to me! This has been a large portion of my suffering. Even if I had taken up your offer of living, no one would love me with a face like this! This is why Sarah rejected me, after the mutiny, my face was in shambles, she thought I was ugly, disgusting. So I killed her. I killed her!" Valdos could no longer hold his tears and began openly sobbing.  
  
"Please! I just want to die.leave me here, let me destroy myself, let me be free," Valdos begged. "I don't want to fight you any more, I just want to sleep, I want to be alone, I want to suffer in eternal blackness for what I've done! I deserve it!" Z opened his mouth, it was not his voice that came out, but Goku's.  
  
"Valdos, you don't need to die to experience peace, it doesn't have to end this way. You can make it happen, all you have to do is trust me," Goku spoke quietly. "No.no! Do not deny me the last and only thing I desire! I'm going to destroy you, myself, and everything!"  
  
Valdos rose into the air and grit his teeth evilly. "Say good-bye!" Valdos screamed, his words echoed throughout the entire realm. He charged-up a Dark Kamehameha and fired it directly into his Dark Spirit Bomb! The bomb warped and withered, it faded and crackled until a huge explosion occurred. Valdos cackled at the upcoming macabre he would be the direct cause of. Valdos flew off in another direction so he could watch his bomb swallow up and kill Z. Nothing could stop Valdos this time, no even the limitless power of Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 16.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
One Will Die  
  
  
  
This was it; it was now or never. The huge cloud of fire swarmed in all directions and gathered strength, power, and size as it moved. Z put an energy shield around the explosion to try and contain it, but it wouldn't hold for very long. Z needed to push against the walls of the barrier to shrink it and maybe neutralize it. Z pressed his arms against the hard wall of power as hard as he possibly could, but as if the explosion was alive, it pressed back harder and faster, getting the better of Z. This wouldn't last long, no energy attack Z could manage would be strong enough to stop it, except maybe the Spirit Bomb, but he didn't have nearly enough time. And even if he did, he would need to use the Holy Spirit Bomb, and just gathering that amount of energy would probably kill him, and would still do the same thing Valdos' Spirit Bomb would do. Total devastation.  
  
  
  
Earthlings, Nameks, Konats, Changelings, Arlian's, and other alien beings all over the universe, in billions of different timelines watched the battle eagerly. The majority prepared for their imminent and painful doom. Others kept their faith in Z, hoping he would be able to save them all, but at this point, things weren't looking good.  
  
  
  
Valdos was extremely proud of himself. He'd finally done it. There was nothing left for him to do but watch Z die a horrible death, and then welcome his own. But, somehow, for some reason, Valdos wasn't nearly as happy as he thought he'd be. Something was wrong. Valdos remembered Goku's speech he'd given, before he'd maliciously threatened to kill him. Goku had made some good points. No, no, Goku was wrong. No one would forgive Valdos. No one would welcome his friendship; no one would love him. Valdos cried again. He didn't want to, he didn't choose to, but he did. Valdos couldn't understand what he had to cry about. Everything had gone according to plan.death, his only wish, was finally coming to him.  
  
Valdos, don't do it, I forgive you for what you've done, please, help Z save the universe you and I loved so much.  
  
"Sarah.?" Valdos hollered. Was he going insane? Valdos collapsed onto the ground and clutched his head screaming in mental pain and anguish. Valdos continued to hear her voice inside his head, reverberating through his skull, absorbing into his brain. Valdos finally could take it no more. He couldn't just stand here and watch. What had he become? He had become a horribly disfigured shadow of his former self. He used to love, to command, to care, to be human. He couldn't do this anymore, he had to help Z, and he had to try and redeem himself. There was still some time left; it wasn't too late.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Z felt a tremendous blast hit the side of the Spirit Bomb. But who or what was it? Z turned his head slightly and almost fainted when he saw Valdos floating beside him, trying as hard as he could to help him.  
  
"Valdos?" Z shouted very perplexed.  
  
"Shut-up and help me do this!" Valdos roared with an annoyed tone to his voice. Z nodded and pressed harder against the wall; so did Valdos. But even together they were not strong enough to contain the bomb. Valdos could only see one way out of this, he didn't like it, but he did what he had to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Grandulas! Leave me here, I can handle the bomb, create a Holy Spirit Bomb attack and aim it at me, the Holy Spirit Bomb only destroys things that are evil! It'll be strong enough to stop my bomb, hurry!"  
  
"But Valdos, you'll be killed!"  
  
"Just do it! It's my punishment for what I've done." Valdos pleaded. Finally Z agreed and flew off of the energy wall. The wall pushed Valdos backwards another hundred yards since it was only him holding it now. But he remained gripping the bomb.  
  
Z gathered the energy quickly and aimed the ball at the festering explosion. But before he could fire it, Z hesitated, still having Goku's heart in him, he didn't want to kill Valdos. Valdos looked up and saw Z just standing there. He started to have second thoughts, but then he remembered Sarah's words.  
  
Valdos, don't do it, I forgive you for what you've done, please, help Z save the universe you and I loved so much.  
  
"Goku! Do it!" Valdos screamed at the top of his lungs. Z regained his common sense and nodded his head. He threw the ball with tremendous force. The two explosions collided.with Valdos between them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 17.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Peace Has Been Restored  
  
  
  
Smoke covered the Center of Time for endless miles. Moments before, a bright explosion lit the expansive sky. Now there was only a dim light, almost identical to earth's twilight. Trunks Jr. picked himself up off the ground and looked around dazed. Amy sat up as well. One by one all of the Z-Warriors arose, very tired and weary. Apparently they had somehow unfused. Piccolo turned his head and spotted Goku kneeling down beside a small boulder. Something was cradled in his arms.  
  
Goku looked down into Valdos' dying face. All that was left of him was a head and torso. His arms and legs were missing and he was bleeding unstoppably. "I'm.sorry, G-G-Goku, I'm sorry.for, everything. You were.right. There is a b-b-b-beauty to l-life, which I, could.never have.imagined. I wish, I hadn't been.so blind to the truth," Valdos croaked through a blood- clogged throat. "Valdos don't be so hard on yourself. Without you we all would have died. You saved us, you met the error of your ways and faced them before it was too late." "M-M-aybe so, but I was s-s-still, the one.who caused all this.I'm sorry." "I know, I'm sorry that you had to do what you did." "I'm not.it felt good, to purge myself of my.s-s-s-sins. I just hope God forgives me." "I know he already has.and so have I," Goku smiled at the beaten warrior. Valdos smiled back at him, then stopped moving. His last breath of air hissed slowly as it escaped his body, Valdos slumped downwards, and died, for good. Goku gulped loudly and quivered a little for an unknown reason. Goku then lightly placed his hand over Valdos' face and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
None of the Z-Warriors could believe what Valdos had done. No one expected that he could've made such a noble sacrifice. Krillin approached Goku, who seemed a bit more saddened by all of this than anyone else. "Hey it's okay Goku, he did what he had to do. Plus, maybe God will reincarnate him, like he did to Ubuu!" Krillin said to try and cheer Goku up. Goku turned to Krillin, with a bit of a spooked look on his face. "Nah, it's not that Krillin.it's just, well.never mind. Let's just go home and celebrate."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 18. Epilogue Many Years Later  
  
  
  
All of the Z-Warriors had gathered at the Capsule Corp. building to give Amy and Bra a baby shower. They were both pregnant; Amy and Trunks Jr. were expecting a baby boy who they were planning on naming Goku Jr. Bra and Goten's son was going to be named in honor of Vegeta who sadly had passed away only a few years before of a fatal heart attack. They'd name their son Vegeta Jr. Goku had also died only a year before of undetermined causes.  
  
  
  
Ten years later, a very old Pan happily watches her grandson Goku Jr. battle against Vegeta Jr. in the championship match of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Something down in the stands caught Pan's attention. She looked down and could have sworn she'd seen her grandfather, Goku. She ran down the stadium ramp and followed the slowly fading shadow until it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
  
  
Goku was very proud of his great grandson Goku Jr. He was a spitting image of himself when he was a child competing in the tournaments. Goku turned to his side and watched Vegeta standing on a yellow cloud, shouting cheers for his great grandson to beat the stuffing out of Goku Jr. Goku and Vegeta both had golden halos above their heads and a set of angel wings. God loomed above watching all he surveyed. God was very proud of his children; they had done him well. God was very old as most suspected. And just as the Dark One had so long ago, God was preparing and training Goku to someday take his place among the Heavens.  
  
Goku noticed something odd about Vegeta Jr. that obviously Vegeta hadn't. Goku felt as if.he knew him. There was a very familiar look to his face that didn't seem to be human, Saiyan, or otherwise. It just seemed, different. Then, suddenly, Goku knew what the feeling was. Goku briefly smiled happily, a hint of pride in his face. Goku had always wondered what had happened to Valdos' spirit.and now he knew. Goku stood, turned, and walked along the endless field of grass that covered God's sanctum. "Kakarot? Don't you want to see who wins the fight?" Vegeta asked him puzzled. "I don't need to Vegeta. I've had enough fighting for a thousand lifetimes.it doesn't mean all that much to me anymore," Goku smiled back at Vegeta curiously. "So does that mean we wont be fighting tomorrow in the Other World Tournament?" Vegeta asked a little disappointed. Goku shook his head. "No, you can count on us fighting tomorrow Vegeta!" Goku shouted excitedly. Vegeta smiled and nodded back to him.  
  
"I just need a rest.a long, long rest."  
  
  
  
And the cosmos never saw evil again. And the universe remained in peace, finally, and forever.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Well, that's that, I hoped you all enjoyed reading Dragon Ball AF as much as I enjoyed writing it. It took me a little longer than I had planned, more like six months! Please email me your thoughts, opinions, questions, sequel predictions or hopes, flames, anything you want! madms@worldnet.att.net 


End file.
